Hidden Mission
by LastMelodya
Summary: Ichigo memelukku dengan perlahan. Telapak tangan besarnya mengusap bahuku menenangkan. Mau tak mau aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada dadanya. Ichigo hangat dan … amis? / AU / ficlet /RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_ _All character belong to_ _ **Tite Kubo**_ _. But this story_ _ **purely mine**_ _. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because_ _ **I love it**_ _._

 _ **Warning:**_ _AU, miss-typo, OOC, ficlet_

 _Enjoy reading!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hidden Mission**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rukia? Kau mendengarku?"

Aku menoleh ke arah laki-laki berambut jingga di sebelahku. Ichigo. Seorang polisi bagian investigasi yang sangat berisik.

"Apa kau pikir aku tuli sehingga tidak dapat mendengar suara berisikmu itu?"

Ia hanya terkekeh kencang. Merapat ke arahku dengan cengiran khasnya yang menyebalkan. "Kita sedang kencan, kan?"

"Ichigo, _please_! Renji baru saja meninggal dan aku sangat terpukul akan hal ini! Aku… Aku…"

"Tenanglah. Aku akan membereskannya. Aku akan menangkap pembunuh Renji." Ichigo mengelus rambutku pelan. Hangat.

"Tapi, setelah itu kita kencan, ya?"

DUAKK!

Kepalan tanganku baru saja mengenai pelipisnya. Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit, Rukia…"

Aku merotasikan kedua netraku. Oh, ayolah. Kekasihku baru saja ditemukan terbunuh dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Bagian dada kirinya terkoyak, serta perutnya tersayat-sayat. Dan sekarang, polisi yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini malah tengah ber- _flirting_ ria padaku? Klien-nya?

Ichigo memang sahabatku. Saat ia mendengar berita tentang kasus ini, ia langsung saja mengajukan diri untuk menanganinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke lokasi. Kau baik-baik di sini, ya." ujarnya tersenyum seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku tak sempat membalas apa-apa dan hanya mampu menatap punggung bidangnya yang menjauh.

Rasa sesak kembali memenuhi rongga dadaku. Oh, Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku … takut. Tak mengerti mengapa kejadian ini menimpa Renji. Dan, mau tak mau aku khawatir kalau ternyata ada seseorang yang tak menyukai Renji.

Tiba-tiba saja bulu kudukku meremang. Bagaimana kalau … korban selanjutnya adalah aku?

 **...**

"Ichigo? Ada apa?"

Aku baru saja membuka pintu apartemenku saat melihat polisi muda itu tengah berdiri di sana.

Ia tersenyum jenaka. "Kencan?"

Oh, ayolah. "Ini tengah malam, Ichigo!"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya terkekeh dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah pintu apartemenku. Mengerti apa maksudnya, aku pun menawarkannya untuk masuk ke dalam. Ichigo tak menolak. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Ichigo masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

"Aku menemukan hal yang ganjil pada kematian Renji." Ujarnya setelah menyamankan diri duduk di sofa ruangan tengah.

Aku mendongak menatapnya antusias. " _What_?"

"Pembunuhnya adalah orang yang dekat dengannya. Ia tahu seluk-beluk apartemen Renji, dan bahkan, tahu pintu belakang yang tersembunyi di apartemen itu." balasnya serius.

Serius memandangku. Kemudian mengangkat alisnya pelan-pelan.

"Rukia, apa kau…"

"Kau menuduhku membunuh Renji, Ichigo?" balasku memotong ucapannya dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat.

Ia dengan cepat menggeleng dan mendekatiku. "Hei, hei, bukan begitu."

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan membunuh orang yang sangat kucintai?" Tandasku mulai terisak. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Aku membunuh kekasihku sendiri dengan sadis seperti itu? Oh, Tuhan…

Ichigo memelukku dengan perlahan. Telapak tangan besarnya mengusap bahuku menenangkan. Mau tak mau aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada dadanya. Ichigo hangat dan … amis?

"Aku tau bukan kau pelakunya, Rukia. Mana mungkin kau membunuh seperti itu. Bahkan menggunakan pisau untuk memasak saja kau tidak bisa, kan?" Ichigo terkekeh sendiri.

Aku sedikit melonggarkan pelukan Ichigo, tapi tidak melepaskannya. Bau Ichigo sangat aneh seperti bau … darah.

"Mungkin kau bisa memotong jarimu sendiri kalau berusaha membunuh orang dengan pisau."

Aku tak mendengar ucapan Ichigo dengan jelas. Mataku tiba-tiba saja menangkap noda kecokelatan yang mengering pada bagian dada seragam Ichigo.

"Tapi, tenang saja. Aku bisa mengajarkanmu memakai pisau. Hahahaha."

Bersamaan dengan tawa Ichigo yang begitu keras. Seluruh tubuhku menggigil dan meremang. Cepat-cepat aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak, Ichigo… Kau…"

Ichigo menatapku polos. Wajahnya mendekat ke arahku. "Ada apa, Rukia? Wajahmu seperti melihat hantu! Hahaha."

Tidak. Aku tak pernah mendengar Ichigo tertawa seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba tawa Ichigo berhenti. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Rukia? Ada apa?"

Dan saat itulah, aku melihat sebilah pisau yang menyembul pada kantung belakang celana Ichigo. Pisau penuh darah.

Jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Ichigo, kau… K-kau yang membunuh Renji?!" teriakku seraya terisak.

Wajah Ichigo mengernyit sesaat, namun lama kelamaan menggelap. Lalu kembali tertawa kencang.

"Hahahahaha. Gadis pintar. Hahaha."

Aku mundur teratur.

Ichigo mengambil pisau penuh darahnya. "Dengar, karena pria bodoh itu kau tak mengacuhkanku, kan?"

Aku menggeleng kencang saat Ichigo mengulurkan pisau itu padaku.

"Kemari, Rukia… Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Aku semakin mundur, namun aku terpojok di dinding. Ichigo menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia layangkan pisau itu ke dadaku.

"Agar kau tahu rasa sakitnya, Sayang…"

Aku mengerang. Ichigo terus menyerangku hingga akhirnya aku merasa pusing dan seluruhnya terasa kebas.

Namun, sebelum itu, hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah Ichigo yang menusukkan pisau itu di dadanya sendiri.

Dan … gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **a/n:** _story only 689 words_! Sebenarnya ini _original fic_ yang pernah kutulis untuk sebuah tantangan: menulis dengan genre _romance-comedy-crime_. Makanya, hasilnya jadi absurd gini :D dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk membuat versi IchiRuki-nya. Semoga bisa dinikmati, ya :) _And, review mean sooo much for me_ xD

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
